


西O记脑洞的饼

by shark_pond



Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 西O记脑洞。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	西O记脑洞的饼

那肯定，金威廉是白骨精。  
小白骨精。  
本来是被白骨精吃掉的人，但是因为大白骨精死了，金威廉就变成了新任白骨精！  
超可爱的小白骨精，小骨头又白又嫩，修成人形也是偶尔会露出骨头形状啦。  
但是总会有痴汉对着他的骨头也能发情！  
因为肉身已经没了，只剩下骨头，所以修出来的肉身完全是插进去就是超级飞机杯感觉的身体哦！被中出之后骨头会发光，会用来养骨头啦。  
浑身都白白的，但是高潮时候变成粉粉的。因为觉得被中出感觉超级棒，所以会超级喜欢被内射！

考考，玉兔精！  
非常贤惠大气的玉兔精哦，但是因为身体缘故，虽然端庄，也是色色的。  
会产乳！  
会怀孕！  
然后会冒出耳朵和尾巴球球，还有母兔围脖。  
被抓着耳朵后入的时候很容易就阿黑颜了。  
但是还是超级端庄！

明轩当然是女儿国国王！  
还用说嘛！  
因为没有doi过所以不知道doi的感觉啦，一旦做过一次就没办法了呢，本身也是隐忍型，会让人觉得其实不喜欢doi，但是一旦开始做，就会变成痴女的感觉！

展耀！虎力大仙！  
是老虎哦。  
（是猫咪啦。）  
坚持自己是虎力大仙，其实就是喵力大仙而已！本质小猫咪！

高阳&高访，羊力大仙&鹿力大仙！  
明明都是草食动物，但是高阳总是被欺负呢！  
“展耀！你也管管我哥啊！”  
但是也没有真的管，因为鹿力大仙身体不好，其实高阳很担心的！  
身体不好都是因为没有吃到精液，吃到精液就好啦！  
但是高访不会独占的，会拉上弟弟一起！  
然后就是好吃的兄弟丼！

庄森，蜘蛛精！  
用蜘蛛丝缠住奶子和下体，躺在网上晒太阳那种。  
男人都以为可以吃掉美艳蜘蛛精，结果是被吃掉啦。

王梓珂，蝎子精！  
超级好看，看着也有毒，但是其实根本没啥毒性，很容易就被抓住中出的暴娇蝎子精。  
和庄森住的很近，平时会百合，被庄森欺负很惨，经常被庄森咬。  
不过呢，看似暴娇，其实被抓住尾巴中出过之后，就开始想着要生小蝎子了！  
对自己的尾巴非常满意，经常会保养尾巴。

司澄当然是杏仙！  
温柔人妻花妖！  
香香的，而且知书达理！


End file.
